Love Affair
by rainbowznunicorns86
Summary: Just a typical 3 way with spike, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle.


_Spike approaching Sweetie Belle's front door in a black and purple tuxedo that he bought with his own money from Twilight giving him chores to do in return for money. Spike rings the diamond doorbell and was sweating like a pig._

"Sweetie? You there? Hello? I just want to talk to you, nothing bad!" Spike began to be impatient.

Spike was rejected by Rarity one to many times, and decided he would aim for another mare's heart. He decided to choose one of his closest friends, Sweetie Belle. All of a sudden the crème colored door opened and there before Spike's green eyes was Rarity in lingerie.

"Spike? You look so handsome! Such a nice tux!" Rarity stroked Spike's shoulder, "Oooh! Silk! You know, I have a nice-"

"Is Sweetie Belle here? I need to talk to her." Rarity could tell Spike wasn't interested in Rarity's new line in clothing, so she became a tad bit depressed.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle is in her room listening to the latest music, would you like me to go get her?"

"Would it be ok if I went and got her myself? Not to be rude or anything but I want to talk to her alone." Spike could literally feel the awkwardness.

"Oh, I guess that can do, her room is on the left side of the stairs, she has the only different colored door knob," Rarity then walked away in a sassy strut.

Spike walked inside of the huge house. _I never realized how fancy they are, but why the hell was Rarity wearing lingerie?! She did look good though, really good… WHAT AM I DOING?! I came here for Sweetie Belle, not to admire Rarity's plush, sheer, wonderful outfit that covers her fluffy white, goddess body… SPIKE GET IT TOGETHER! _He walked up the spiral staircase and saw a hallway filled with doors. _Ok, Rarity said that Sweetie Belle's room has a different colored door knob, who pays attention to that anyways?_

Spike looked at every single door and sure enough there was one that had a silver door knob. Not thinking, Spike opened the handle and walked in. Spike was mortified. He saw Sweetie Belle on her bed with her hooves in between her legs. She jumped up and looked at Spike. Her face was bright red and she looked very embarrassed, but who wouldn't?

"I CAN UH, EXPLAIN! I HAD AN ITCH IN MY HIND LEGS AND, UM YEA!" Sweetie Belle was filled with anxiety.

"No you weren't." Spike knew what masturbating was, he wasn't that young anymore, he was 16 years old and if you lived with Twilight Sparkle, you definitely would know and hear what it is. "It's ok Sweetie Belle, I don't judge.."

"It's Just that… I'M A VIRGIN! Scootalo and Applebloome make fun of me for it" ;-; Sweetie Belle was as red as a tomato.

"I'm a virgin to Sweetie Belle. I'm not ashamed of it either." Spike knew for sure he might get some.

"Well, Since you're here, wanna be my first?"

"Oh dear god I thought you would never ask!"

Spike tore off his tuxedo faster than you could say 'cheese'. Right in front of Sweetie Belle was Spike's 10 inch erected cock. Sweetie Belle looked at it in awe, like it was from another world. About 10 seconds later, Sweetie Belle was sucking on the huge old thing.

"MHHHM! Sweetie Belle! DON'T STOP!" Spike was way hard.

_Thump Thump Thump~_

"What was that?! Spike did you hear that?" Sweetie Belle came up with a bunch of 'cream' on her face.

"Sweetie Belle, Where are you? Probably in your bedroom I suspect," Rarity walked in on the two lovebirds. "SPIKE? SWEETIE BELLE? WHAT IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA ARE YOU DOING?!"

Spike looked at Rarity. She was nude. His tongue and eyes popped out at the sight.

"Oh dear, SPIKE! It's not what you think, I was, uh… I WAS REFRESHING MYSELF!" Rarity was even more red than the ruby she had put on her new dress.

"I should really be going, but uh…. I CAN'T RESIST! May I Join your love making?" Rarity most of been very horny.

Spike looked at Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle nodded. "Come here," Spike took Rarity from the behind. She propped herself over Spike's face. Sweetie Belle started to work back on Spike's dick. Spike looked at Rarity's beautiful marehood, no fur or anything on it, perfectly white. He rubbed his hot tongue along the clit down to the bottom.

"oh yes!" Rarity was moaning like a pig. "Spike right there!" Spike continued doing what she said. Soon he started to suck on the wonderful clit.

"something is missing, oh yes! Sweetie Belle your having no fun!" Rarity used her magic to create a double sided dildo. She placed it in Sweetie Belle's anus and mare hood.

Soon they switched things up. Sweetie Belle was being sucked dry by Rarity while Spike and Rarity were having a passionate anal party. And then they switched things again, with Rarity giving Spike a hand job and Spike sucking on Sweetie Belle's breasts.

"Spike I'm coming!" Sweetie Belle screamed and soon a volcano of cum came out of Sweetie Belle's soaking wet vagina. "Im out!" Sweetie Belle passed out next to the 2 who still weren't quite there yet. They continued on without her.

Spike's legs were wide open while Rarity was on him. They went up and down and up and down. Soon the two both came at the same time. From that day on, Rarity and Spike were secret lovers, but it wasn't exactly a secret.

Somebody was watching them the whole time and nobody ever knew, but whou could it be? Sweetie Belle was part of it so obviousy she didn't tell, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were probably banging, and pinkie pie was visiting the Rock Farm, TO BE CONTINUED (with more xxx)


End file.
